Nabiki Impossible! Part 5
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Nabiki's revenge...


Ranma 1/2

Nabiki? … Impossible!

by

Nicholas Stone

A Dish Best Served Cold…

Chapter Sixteen

It was a brisk Monday morning at the offices of Benki Freight Lines, a bright sun warming up the start of a new work week. There was much to do, much to gain, but in the penthouse office that belonged to Okura Maeda, there was nothing to be cheerful about not with the recent calamities that had befallen him personally.  
The expected recovery of the sensitive data and Nabiki's head failed to materialize over the weekend worrying Okura that the police would soon be arriving at his home to take him away. This never happened; in fact the news was oblivious of the activities in and around Nerima the past few days. Much of it was also a mystery to him; mainly because Tanyun, Sachi, and a good number of his hired hands went into the accursed township and were not heard from again until just now.  
Both men stood before Okura's desk disheveled, bruised and sporting black eyes while Maeda sat furiously eyeing them dismayed by the results of their actions. He rocked back and forth in his chair barely able to maintain control over his urge to kill them, and then stopped leaning on the desk tapping the tips of his fingers together.  
"So," he began, "by the look of things Nabiki and her associates have retained my property"  
Tanyun and Sachi exchanged looks hoping the other would reply. Finally, Tanyun gathered up enough bravery and answered.  
"Yes, boss. It kind 'a was a screwy weekend. I mean, Nerima is a strange place to be in"  
"We had no problems there when we first visited. Why now"  
"Had to be Nabiki, boss," said Sachi. "She's put the word out on us"  
"So!" shouted Okura, sitting back. "Did you not contact all of our associates in the surrounding townships"  
"Yes"  
"And"  
Sachi innocently shrugged. "Well… I told'em we were going to hit Nerima, but as soon as I did they all gave me… excuses"  
"Excuses! What excuses"  
"Doing laundry, had a cake in the oven, sick friend out of town, you name it"  
Okura was stunned. "So nobody showed up"  
"Yes, and this went on for most of that Saturday"  
"So what happened Sunday"  
"You don't wanna hear what happened Sunday," said Tanyun.  
"Yes I do, I'm not talking to hear myself speak! What happened"  
Tanyun explained. "Okay, so I pulled every one of our men from the grounds, the city, even the heavies around the docks. Stripped'em clean"  
"And this wasn't enough"  
"Getting to that, boss. So Sachi takes half, send out a group to go to the Tendo residence while he leads the rest down to find Kuonji. Did you know she owns a restaurant"  
"I don't care about that! What happened"  
Sachi cleared his throat. "Uhm, well we got down to her place around noon or after and you know what, those two trannies that were hounding you are working for her"  
The dark glare told Sachi he better continue on with his story. "So, we think this is a piece of cake. Sadly we were wrong. That Kuonji babe breaks out this huge spatula and proceeds to hammer the guys"  
"One woman?" said Okura, shocked at Sachi's failure to overpower her, "One woman"  
"With a right hook that would stop a gorilla dead in its tracks," said Sachi. "Not only that, but that dark haired tranny, she or he or whatever pulls off their kimono and turns out to be a ninja master"  
Okura frowned. "And the second 'tranny"  
"We didn't stick around to find out. After those two decked several of the guys, we high-tailed it out of there"  
Sachi drew back from the withering stare Okura gave him, shielding his face with his arms. Maeda suddenly looked at Tanyun.  
"And you"  
"(Ahem)… well we didn't have it any easier, boss. I had received a lead on that purple-haired chick with the big tits. Found out she works down at a restaurant called the NekkoHatten. We went down there and… well; we got a bit of an ass kicking there too"  
Maeda stiffened in his chair, setting back glaring hotly at Tanyun. "Go on"  
"We went in ready to tear up their restaurant when suddenly there was this flash of white hair, and then this little tiny withered up old lady wielding a stick started blitzing the guys. I mean she was bouncing all over the walls, ceiling, twirling that stick around. It was kind of amazing"  
"And she beat you all"  
"Nnn-not by herself… that purple-haired chick shows up on the second floor, takes one look, ducks back then comes out holding these two huge… clubs"  
"Clubs"  
"—big round things, boss! She lets out a blood-curdling cry and leaps over the railing into the fight"  
"So 'Two' women defeat you"  
"Nope… that third tranny"  
"Tranny"  
"The Whimperer… it shows up right behind the purple-haired chick, and joins in the fight. I didn't even see him/her/whatever come down the steps. One minute up stairs, the next on the floor pulling an assortment of weapons right out of thin air on us"  
"And I suppose 'it' was responsible for—." Okura pointed to his eyes questioningly.  
"Nah, that old broad did this," replied Tanyun.  
"I don't believe this!" shouted Okura. "We are the most powerful organization this side of Yokohama, and you two can't even subdue a small band of shop owners"  
"Tough shop owners, boss," Sachi said.  
Maeda's fingers gripped a pile of papers on the desk, crumpling the top sheets in anger. He started to lay into Sachi when a buzz from the intercom sounded.  
"Yes, Vicky"  
Mister Maeda, you have a guest here to see you  
"Not now, Vicky. Take a message and tell them I'm currently too busy to see them right now"  
He shut off the intercom, glaring at his men again. "So what about Tatewaki Kuno"  
"That's me again, boss," said Tanyun. "That little battle in the NekkoHatten, well I heard the cops coming and with what few men I had left, retreated before we could get arrested. We hop a train over to the Kuno estate and… ran into more troubles"  
"I knew it," grumbled Okura. "What sort of troubles could happen at the Kuno estate? I know the man is rated Class A with the sword, but you should have easily overpowered him"  
"We didn't get to Tatewaki, boss"  
"You didn't"  
"No… I held back and sent the guys' ahead just in case, you know. They didn't even get to the gates"  
"What stopped them"  
"This large cloud of black rose petals blew in out of nowhere. The boys dropped like mosquitoes in a cloud of insecticide"  
"They were gassed"  
"—Put to sleep… and then I heard this scary laugh. Sort 'a like a woman's titter, creepy. Very Creepy. The Kuno grounds are protected by spirits, boss… and I left"  
Tanyun shuddered, leaving Okura too ponder his words. "Okay, no Kuno. Did anyone get to Nabiki Tendo?" he finally asked.  
"I saw her, boss," answered Sachi.  
"You did"  
"Yeah. Remember we set some of the guys down to the Tendo home"  
"Yes"  
"That was a mistake. You see"  
Maeda's intercom beeped again. "Yes, Vicky"  
Okura… sorry to bother you again, but I think you really need to talk to  
"Not now, Vicky!" shouted Maeda. "Tell whoever I will speak to them later"  
But Okura  
He cut her off. "Continue, Sachi"  
"Uh, well after the Kuonji debacle, we went down to the Tendo address expecting our guys to have subdued them and had Nabiki ready for transport"  
"I know this is not going to be good, but tell me, was she?" asked Okura.  
"Ah, no, Boss. We got there and things were quiet. I go to the gate and find it locked. That was odd, so I knock and wouldn't you know it, one of the boys' answers"  
"So they did have the grounds under our control"  
"Not exactly, Boss. He tells me to wait"  
"—he told you to wait"  
"—and goes back inside. After a few minutes, the gate opens and there are guys sitting around the grounds feasting on a banquet that made our party look bad"  
"They were eating"  
"Kasumi Tendo was out there serving and chatting with'em like there was no trouble at all"  
"So you captured her"  
"No… the boys wouldn't lift a finger against her"  
Maeda thought and it dawned on him what happened. "They defected!" he shouted, crumbling up more of the papers on his desk.  
"Them… and the guys I brought with me too." Okura's fist slammed down on the desk, startling Sachi and Tanyun. "Hey, boss, you have to admit her food is killer"  
"Nabiki! What about Nabiki"  
"Sachi continued. "Nabiki… well once I got done eat… uh, skip that, one of the boys led me around back to the patio. Nabiki was there along with two girls; one might have been her sister, the other was that maid needing about five hundred full course meals to give her some bulk"  
"Tendo"  
"—and an old guy; might have been her dad, another withered old fiend and this large Giant Panda Bear"  
"A bear"  
"A bear"  
"There"  
"There, boss"  
Okura paused. "And that was all"  
"Mmm, well there were four of the boys also standing behind me.  
"I see. So you managed to 'escape', I take it"  
"Well I wasn't about to tell Nabiki Tendo I wanted to break her neck, boss. I told her a small lie, and left"  
Quietly, Okura cut his eyes from Tanyun to Sachi, thinking about what they had told him. He frowned, mumbling and gesturing to himself putting things into perspective in his mind.  
"And you just now are getting back to me about this?" he finally asked.  
Tanyun laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, well this is the funny part, Boss"  
"I've heard nothing humorous about anything so far, Tanyun"  
"Yeah… Uh, you see Sachi and I finally caught up with each other and decided that this operation was a bust"  
"Evidently"  
"So we headed back to our cars and… sort 'a got… arrested"  
"Arrested"  
Sachi cleared his throat. "Those two cops that were there the day I first pick up Nabiki… they were there waiting for us"  
"And why did they arrest you"  
"I kind of made a small mistake telling that one cop my name... He ran a check on it and… you know I could have sworn we had those records taken care of"  
"And what, Sachi"  
Sachi swallowed. "He, uh, found out about my past charges"  
Maeda stared dumbfounded at him then looked at Tanyun.  
"Guilt by association, boss," he told him. "Took us down, booked us and we spent the rest of the day in the can"  
"And you came back here… I am surprised we haven't been raided by now"  
Resting his head in his hands, Okura let out a deep sigh not believing the potential disaster that could befall them at any moment. He shook his head in disbelief, feeling this was at the lowest point ever in his life and all because of some small time accountant from the township of Nerima.  
An extremely intelligent and devious accountant that now held a knife at his throat ready to destroy all he had worked for.  
"She has won," he said. "Nabiki Tendo has done the unthinkable and is now running around loose somewhere out there… gloating over her victory… allowing me to writhe in agony before unleashing the hounds to finish off my carcass"  
"She's not going anywhere, boss," said Tanyun.  
Maeda looked up. "She's not"  
"Nope. When they let us go this morning, they let the boys they arrested yesterday go as well. So I put a few of them on watch around her home with orders to let us know the second she steps foot outside the grounds"  
"Well done, Tanyun," said Okura. "Now I can get a few of our specialist on the phone, then maybe we can salvage this debacle"  
So saying, Maeda picked up his phone and started dialing when through the office door entered Vicky. She strode up to the desk, gave Tanyun and Sachi a brief once over and then waved at Okura.  
"Not now, Victoria," he said. "I am trying to thwart Nabiki Tendo before she can harm us"  
"Okura, you really need to speak to your guest outside," she told him.  
"Vicky! Tell whoever it is I am busy right now! Send them away"  
Vicky smirked casting a wry look upon him. She shrugged and turned heading for the door. "Okay… but I thought you wanted to speak to Nabiki Tendo," she casually said.  
"WAIT"  
Shock and stunned looks greeted Victoria when she turned around. Okura held the phone up just to his ear, the voice of somebody on the other end calling out to him. He set the receiver down in its cradle and sat back.  
"Nabiki Tendo is here?" he asked.  
"Yes. She's out there chatting with Chino right now"  
Hateful glares cut over to Tanyun; who nervously cleared his throat whiles slipping away from the desk. "Well there goes that 'well done'," commented Sachi.  
Maeda regarded Vicky calmly. A short sweep of one arm cleared away the piles of crumpled papers on the desk; Okura fixed himself up and lit a cigarette.  
"Bring her in, please, Victoria"  
Vicky opened the door and in walked Nabiki dressed in her best business suit carrying a medium sized black bundle under one arm. Chino followed close behind, eagerly listening to every word Nabiki was saying to him as he did.  
"—and I'll make sure Moussa knows that you still desire her," said Nabiki.  
"Chino!" snapped Okura, and the big man started sharply. He backed away sulking over to the far side of the room where Tanyun and Sachi stood.  
"You know, we should tell him about that 'girl'," whispered Sachi.  
Tanyun looked back over his shoulder at Chino and then shook his head. "Nah, we'd better not. It'd kill him"  
Meanwhile, Nabiki pulled up a chair in front of Maeda's desk, beaming brightly at him without so much as concern for her wellbeing. Vicky pulled up a chair and they sat staring quietly amongst each other.  
"Okura… so glad to see you again," Nabiki said. Tanyun and Sachi moved up to either side of her and she glanced at them with a smile. "Hello, boys. Enjoy your stay at Hotel Blue"  
"Now, boss, now!" begged Sachi, ready to tear into Nabiki.  
"Get back," ordered Okura and his men reluctantly drew away from Nabiki's chair. "So, Nabiki… from your demeanor, I suspect you think I'm at your mercy now"  
Nabiki pretended to think over Okura's comment, letting out a few hums and haws before answering him. "Yep," she said.  
He grunted angrily, hands shaking with fury. Another drag from the cigarette and then Okura forced back his rage. "So what's to stop me from having Tanyun and Sachi drag your miserable self up to the top of this building and throwing you over the side"  
"Several things. One; obviously the information I now possess on you and your operations, and two; my brother-in-law, you know the police officer? He's waiting for me downstairs and if I show up in any other way shape or form besides on my own two feet in the next oh… twenty minutes… you are going to find out what it feels like to have the Tokyo S.W.A.T. team lodged knee-deep in your ass"  
"Listen to this bitch!" shouted Tanyun, "why I aught'a"  
"BE silent, Tanyun!" shouted Okura.  
Maeda fumed glaring a Nabiki sitting there with a smug look on her face. He sneered and crushed out his cigarette, leaning forward. "You are smart, Nabiki Tendo, very smart but you did not come up here for nothing"  
"Right you are, Okura!" Nabiki picked the black bundle up from her lap and gently placed it down on the desk before him. He stared at it and then Nabiki pulled on one of the cords. The cloth dropped away revealing all of the stolen items that had been in his personal safe.  
"It's all there," she told him. "Well all but that stuff you had on Tatewaki and I. You can't have that… no, no, not that"  
Maeda was stunned, looking to Victoria who also sat staring in disbelief at the pile. He picked up one of the ledgers and opened it checking to see if it was authentic.  
"The originals," said Nabiki.  
He set the book down. "Why?" asked Okura.  
"Why what"  
"Why are you giving this back when you had me at your mercy"  
"Oh… because I don't need them now." Nabiki smiled triumphantly. "I had time to glean though your stuff and found leads to more 'juicier' evidence on you and others of your esteemed organization"  
"Really? So with that evidence why are not trying to force me out of my position then? Takeover, like I know a person like you would want to do"  
"Tempting, but I have another company in the works right now which is fitting me just fine. No, Okura, your position does not interest me"  
Maeda arched a brow. "Then why"  
Nabiki laughed. "When I went through this I found out that you are not a bad thing to have around after all. A necessary evil to put it bluntly"  
"Hmm… But you did not come here just to be nice. You want something I am sure, Nabiki Tendo"  
"Oh, I'm going to get my pound of flesh you can bet that. You surprise me, Okura. Oddly enough your organization actually helps out the Kuno Industries, keeping the more hazardous contraband out of their properties, managing the workers. I was really impressed by your thoughtfulness"  
"Why thank you, Nabiki"  
"But you must tell me where you're getting the Moonshine from. We sampled some of that… good stuff"  
Maeda grunted laughing at her remark. He thumbed through several of the pages in his ledgers and then sat back. "Okay, Nabiki… what do you want"  
"A few things. First; stay out of Nerima. It belongs to me and I do not share. No new ventures, no side stores, nothing. Second; the Kuno Industries are also off limits. We might entreat some kind of deal concerning worker management and shipping arraignments, but as for their other investments… stay out"  
"Is that all"  
"No… thirdly; leave my friends and my family alone. No harm comes to them in any manner. One problem, one inadvertent accident and you will pay"  
"Boss!" exclaimed Sachi, "Are you going to let this bitch dictate to you like that"  
"Be quiet!" shouted Okura. He frowned at Nabiki but knew she had him in a vice ready to squeeze the life out of him if need be. No, he would play her game for now.  
"Any more demands?" he asked.  
"Couple more. I want all of the money you extorted from me returned by this Wednesday, and I want my full pay that you owe me"  
"Now wait just one"  
Nabiki waved a hand, shaking her head. "No, this is not debatable. You worked me like a dog and only paid me a fraction of what an accountant would make. No, Okura, I want my money and I want it all"  
Again, Maeda eyed her with a dark stare. "Humph," he muttered, and nodded.  
"Good!" continued Nabiki. "Now there is only one last thing I need for you to do"  
"And what is that"  
The cheer fell away. "Give back Vicky's Passport"  
Her request drew a visible start from Maeda. His mouth hung open, eyes wide and speechless. He looked over at Victoria accusations dancing in his eyes, but Nabiki rapped her knuckles on the table drawing him back to her.  
"No, she had nothing to do with my plan," she told him. "I just don't think it is right for you to be holding her hostage like you are doing. It's not right and it's not fair"  
Of all the things dear to him, Vicky held the highest spot and Okura did not wish to loose her. Nabiki's demands although steep were not that damaging, but to allow Vicky too leave him brought a pain new to his heart. He found himself looking over at her, distressed and then wondered if he was being selfish denying her the right to leave if she wished. She had become more than just his secretary and realized then that meant more to him than the entire company itself.  
Maeda turned away, meeting the expectant stares from his companions, and then sighed. "It will be done," he said.  
"Now," demanded Nabiki.  
He tensed narrowing his eyes at her. Slowly, Okura reached into his jacket and pulled out the dark green passport, placing it down on the desk and slid it over to Victoria. She stared at it for a moment then Nabiki asked, "So you're free too. What now"  
Vicky picked up the passport. "Like I told you, Nabiki, I like my job and I like the company I'm with," she said, giving Okura a warm smile. "That is to say we will probably be visiting the States this Christmas"  
"One to you, Okura," said Nabiki. "I can't win them all. I will credit you with one other thing, Okura. No man has ever bested me in my entire life. You are the first and most likely the last. That is a feather you can put in your hat." She glanced down at her watch. "Ooo, look at the time. I better get going. My brother-in-law might start to get worried here soon"  
Nabiki stood up ready to leave and paused as a thought came to her. "Oh yes, Okura. I finished going through all of your accounting records, a feat you will also be paying me for. It seems that there is a large discrepancy between these records and your other records"  
"What"  
Maeda opened up one of the ledgers and started thumbing through it"  
Nabiki pointed at the pile, "(Heh, heh, heh,) you will not find it that way. I left you a detailed list of my findings in that folder there"  
He picked up the folder in question and opened it up reviewing the contents. After a moment his eyes lit up. "That much"  
"Oh yes. It appears that some of your 'associates' have been taking liberties with certain transactions. I don't want to say 'skimming', or 'diverting', but those words do come readily to my mind. Turns out that my predecessor too discovered this imbalance and was about to make a report on it when he fell foul to some accusations directed against him"  
Nervous coughs and fidgeting came from Tanyun and Sachi enduring a scything stare from Okura.  
"So," continued Nabiki, clasping her hands together, "Looks like you'll be pretty busy these next few days and nights. I'll just be moving on, and you can consider this my two-weeks notice. It was nice doing business with you. Ciao"  
Nabiki headed for the doors when Vicky suddenly called her. The secretary literally ran to catch up with her casting timid looks over her shoulders at the men.  
"Nabiki… I uh, I still want to know how you did all of that 'stuff' you were doing in those pictures"  
"Excuse me"  
"You know, all of that leg twisting and body bending"  
They looked at each other and then Nabiki stepped back leaning from side to side giving Victoria a quick examination. She held her chin in thought, arching one brow.  
"Bring your skimpiest bikini, three large towels, a bottle of muscle relaxants, and two large bottles of liquid CRISCO oil. I'm giving a class starting tonight at eight in my fathers dojo… don't be late"  
"Should I bring—?" Vicky pointed back to Okura.  
"And spoil all of your future fun?" answered Nabiki. Vicky giggled, returning to her chair.  
"Nabiki," called Okura.  
He paused, casually turning though a few more of the pages in her folder. "Your job here"  
"What about it"  
"It's yours whenever you come to claim it"  
Maeda closed the folder and their eyes met. Nabiki chuckled, breaking out with a brief laugh. "You're kidding," she said, heading for the doors.  
The tap of her heels echoed around the room, the pace gradually slowing down to a stop when she reached the doors. Nabiki grabbed the handles and opened them, paused and then slowly looked back over her shoulder at Okura Maeda.  
"I'll think about it, Mister Maeda," she said before closing the doors behind her…  
Fin 


End file.
